1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to pollution control devices for oil wells and more specifically to such devices adapted for employment on and attachment to reservoir gland stuffing boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this area has suffered from a general inability to function effectively in cold weather. This difficulty arises from the fact that the prior art has tended to employ devices such as float controls which are rendered inoperative by significant increases in the viscosity of the oil as occasioned by cold weather which may "freeze" the float position allowing an extensive spill to occur without detection or prevention.